True Love
by Hermione J. G. Weasley
Summary: It is Harry, Ron, and Hermione's third year at Hogwarts. Voldemort has returned.
1. The Capture

It was a cold rainy day, the winds were swaying the trees, while the rain was lashing at the windows. Hermione sat in a nice and cozy arm chair next to the fire place, while Harry was sitting in a chair across from her and Ron sat at the table near the fireplace working on a potions essay. Noticing Harry rubbing his scar, Hermione looked up from her book. "What is it Harry, what's wrong?" Harry looked at her. "He is really happy."

------------------------------------

Voldemort sat in the study when a woman walked in. Her hair was as black as the sky. She wore a long dark green dress. Her eyes were very dark. She looked at him and bowed low. "My Lord, I have searched for you. I have longed for your presence." She stood up and walked over to him and kneeled down. She kissed the hem of his robes. He looked down at her with a smile. She looked up at him. "I have a job for you. I want you to go to Hogwarts and capture that Mudblood friend of Potter's. We can put her to some very good use around here. Make sure she is a lone when you take her." Bellatrix smiled sinisterly up at her master. She stood up and left the room.

------------------------------------

Hermione looked out the window and saw Hagrid's lights shining through the rain. "Guys why don't we go visit Hagrid. He is home. "They set out towards Hagrid's. Hermione suddenly thought she saw something move over in the trees. Then decided it was just the wind moving something. They went inside.

Bellatrix watched as they went in to Hagrid's "Enjoy yourself while you can mudblood" She smiled. A half-hour later they came back out. She watched and waited for her moment.

Hermione was half way up to the castle when she forgot she had left something at Hagrid's. She told the boys to go ahead up. She headed back, but instead of going to Hagrids' she went to the forest.

Bella watches as Hermione walked close to were she hid. She hit the girl with a spell causing her to fall unconscious. She walked over to her grabbing her roughly by the arm and dragged her deeper into the forest till she was sure no one would see her and the girl suddenly disappear.

--------------------------------------------------

Bellatrix entered the dungeon with Hermione. She threw her into a cell and locked it. "You won't be seeing the Potter boy or his blood-traitor friend for a very long time. She smiled and left the dungeon.

Voldemort smiled as Bellatrix entered the room. "She is securely locked up my lord." She walked over to him and kneeled down next to him.

------------------------------------------------

Harry and Ron just returned to the common room. Ron walked over to the window to see if he could see Hermione. Harry looked up as Ginny burst through the portrait hole, but before he could say anything she spoke. "Harry, have you seen Hermione? I really need to talk to her." Harry nodded "Yeah, she had to get something from Hagrid." Ginny's expression suddenly became worried. "Harry, Hagrid never saw Hermione after you three left." Ron immediately looked at Ginny, then at Harry who was now rubbing his scar furiously.

-------------------------------------------

Hermione laid there on the cold damp floor of the cell. She opened her eyes slowly and sat up. She looked around. The cell was a small, grey room with stone floors. It had a small window that not even a baby could fit through, and worst of all it had jagged walls with sharp edges that could cut anyone if they werent careful. She noticed the S of Slytherin on the lock of the cell. She sat back against the wall, and started to think about how she was going to get out, she saw the tiny window but that was not an option. The walls made it impossible for anyone to break them down since it could drop down and cut her if it did. The only way someone could come in was through the door, which was heavily chained, and had a sensor in which you had to have a dark mark to pass through. She came to the sad conclusion that there was just no way out...

Voldemort smiled "I would like to welcome our guest. Go bring her to me." Bella got up quickly and left.

Hermione looked up when she saw Bellatrix walk in. "Your master would like to welcome you to his home". She looked at the girl and noticed fear in the girl's eyes. She opened the cell door and grabbed the girl roughly around the arm. Bella dragged Hermione out of the dungeon.

Voldemort took out his wand when he saw Bellatrix drag the mudblood in to the room and threw her down in front of him. He waved his wand at her, and her clothes went from jeans, t-shirt, and sneakers to nothing more than what a house elf would wear. He smiled up at Bellatrix. At the same time they pointed their wands at the girl and shouted "CRUCIO!"

-----------------------------------------------

Harry suddenly had a flash into Voldemort's mind He saw Bellatrix dragging a girl in to the room. When Bellatrix threw the girl down, he realized who it was. Ron started shaking him to bring him back out of Voldemort's mind. Harry looked at Ron "He has her! Voldemort has Hermione!" Ron was shocked, and looked with horror at Ginny and Harry. "Harry where is she? Did you recognize anything?" Harry looked up at Ginny and shook his head. "Sorry Ginny, I didn't." Ron looked towards the window. The rain was still falling heavily. "He really picks the worst weather to do this to us." He looked back at Harry and Ginny. Who were clearly giving him a look that said that wasn't funny.


	2. The Torture

Hermione screamed the whole fifteen minutes they had their wands on her. When they stopped she looked up into Voldemort's cold eyes. Voldemort sat back down with Hermione at his feet. "Bellatrix take this filth back to the cell." Bella walked over and grabbed the girl by the hair and arm. Tears fell down Hermione's face as the woman pulled her up and dragged her out of the room.

When they reached the dungeon Hermione stumbled. Bella threw her in to the cell. Causing her to fall and scrape her knees and arms. "YOU WON'T GET AWAY WITH THIS!" Hermione yelled. Bella feeling slightly amused turned around and looked at the girl. Then pointed her wand at the girl and shouted "CRUCIO!" Hermione screamed and jerked around on the floor for a few minutes. Bella lifted her wand and put it away. "This should teach you to be silent." Hermione looked up at Bella through very tired eyes. Bella laughed when the girl fell unconscious. Bella then turned and left the dungeon.

-------------------------------------------------------

Saturday morning Harry woke up. He laid there in his bed looking up at the ceiling, lost in thought about Hermione. Was she being tortured at this very moment, or was she sleeping? "Harry, you thinking about Hermione?" Harry looked over at Ron and nodded. He sat up and started to get dressed. He put on his blue jeans, grey t-shirt, and his sneakers. He looked out the window. The rain had stopped, but the weather was still dreary. He looked over at Ron who was now dressed in jeans, a maroon sweater and sneakers. "Ron we need to go tell Dumbledore what happened." He grabbed his jacket and left the dormitory with Ron following him. They walked quickly to the location of the Headmaster's office. Harry looked at the gargoyle "sour lemon" Harry and Ron ran up the stairs and knocked on the door. "Come in!" the headmaster called. Harry and Ron entered. Before Harry or Ron could speak, Dumbledore spoke up. "I'm sorry to hear about Miss Granger" Harry looked at Ron, then back to at Dumbledore "Professor, how did you hear about Hermione?" Dumbledore glanced out the window then back to Harry. "Miss Weasley saw me in the corridors while I was taking my evening stroll. She told me what you saw. I have already informed the others. Sirius would like you and Ron to stay with him for the weekend. When I see Ginny I will let her know where you are." Ron and Harry nodded then left for Grimmauld Place. A few minutes later Ginny entered Dumbledore's office. Dumbledore looked at her "Good morning Miss Weasley. I have notified your parents of what has happened. They would like you to stay with them. Harry and Ron have left for Grimmauld Place." Ginny nodded and allowed the headmaster to show her to the fireplace. She took a hand full of Floo Powder and stepped into the fireplace. The then spoke very clearly "The Burrow". Just after she said it she was on her way.

-------------------------------------------------

Hermione woke up the next morning. She pushed herself up. It was still pitch black in the dungeon. Suddenly she heard somebody's feet scuffle on the floor. She immediately scurried back against the wall, and made a whimpering sound when she scraped her back against it. "Seems the mudblood has decided to wake up", Draco drawled. Draco lit his wand towards Hermione. Hermione raised her arm to stop the light from shining into her eyes. Draco laughed, and then flicked his wand and the torches in the dungeon lit up. Hermione put her arm back down, to see him walking towards the cell. Draco opened the cell and grabbed her by the wrist and dragged her out. Hermione winced as her legs scrapped along the floor. He let go of her wrist and quickly tied her wrists up behind her back. He then tied up her ankles. She glared at him. He walked over and sat in his chair, and watched her struggle against the ropes.

--------------------------------------------------

Harry sat in the kitchen with Sirius, Ron, and Remus Lupin. They had just finished dinner. Harry looked down at his watch that Hermione had given him for his birthday. It was only 7pm. "I'm going to head up to bed, good night." He said before leaving the room. He headed upstairs. Once he got in the room he changed into his Pjs, and got in to bed. He laid his head on the pillow. He immediately fell asleep, and began to dream.

_He stood in a small dark hallway. In front of him stood a wooden door. He heard a young male voice, and then a girl yell "HE IS NOT MY MASTER!" He stuck his hand out holding his wand he noticed it was not his hand, but Voldemort's. He watched as Voldemort burst the door open with such force caused the door to come off its hinges. "SILENCE!", "You have not learned your lesson Mudblood… CRUCIO! "Voldemort watched as the girl screamed. He lifted his wand. "Young Malfoy go tell your aunt to place a dementor out side the mudblood's cell window." Draco nodded "Yes my lord". He quickly left the room. Voldemort looked down at the girl. She was now shivering terribly. He looked up when Bella walked in to the room fallowed by Draco. Bella immediately untied the girl, and took out her dagger. Voldemort smiled sinisterly as the girl gave an ear splitting scream, as Bella dug her dagger down the back of Hermione's left leg. Bella then tossed a large wad of bandages in to the cell. Voldemort looked down at the now unconscious girl and smirked…_

Ron feeling horrified, continued to shake Harry. Harry opened his eyes. His scar felt like it was going to split open. He was drenched in sweat. "You ok mate? I've been trying to wake you up for the past five minutes. When I came in you looked like you were having a fit or something." Harry sat up and told Ron everything that happened in the dream.


	3. The Initiation

**The ****Initiation**

For the following months Harry had recurring nightmares about Hermione's disappearance. He would awake in the middle of the night sweating, because Hermione was being mistreated. Ron and Ginny didn't know what to do to ease Harry's pain.

It was the morning they would be leaving for Christmas break. Harry, Ron and Ginny were getting ready to go home for the holidays. Harry and Ron were all set, but Ginny told them to go ahead. She needed to get some stuff in her trunk. Ginny watched as the boys left the common room, and ran up to the girl's dorm and finished packing. Ginny quickly put on a light brown coat, scarf, and hat. She quickly ran out of the common room. When she got outside, she stopped to take a breath. She looked over the trees, and saw the smoke from the train. She started to run again. Not noticing where she was running. She ran straight in to the forest. She stopped quickly causing her to trip over a tree root and sprained her ankle. Her trunk had sprung open and things were all scattered about. She sat there and looked around. She suddenly saw a wand light coming toward her. She stood up and pointed wand toward the person coming towards her "Who… who's there!" Snape smirked seeing the Weasley girl already injured. "Why, Miss Weasley you know very well students are not aloud in the forest." Ginny took a step back and fell on the ground. Her wand flew out of her hand and landed a few feet away from her. Suddenly she knew just what was about to happen, and screamed at the top of her lungs.

Harry and Ron stood on the platform, waiting for Ginny. Harry started to get worried. "Ron, we better go look for her." Ron nodded, and they set off towards the school. They were half way to the school. When they heard a loud scream come from the forest. They lit their wands and ran in to the forest. Harry stopped suddenly causing Ron to run in to him. "Bloody hell Harry, tell me whe…" They stood there extremely worried. "Let's pick this stuff up". Harry walked over and picked up a shirt. He walked over and put it in the trunk. "Harry this stuff is Ginny's!" Harry took a step towards Ron. Ron suddenly noticed something on the ground that Harry was about to step on "HARRY STOP!" Ron ran over and picked it up. "Harry, its Ginny's wand." After they finished picking up Ginny's things they went back to the train.

-------------------------------------------------------

Snape apparated right inside the gates of Riddle Manor. Ginny noticed a girl near the stairs to the manor, the girl was unrecognizable. Snape dragged Ginny in to the dungeon. She noticed a few feet away to the left side of the dungeon door where the lighting wasn't very good and where some chains were hooked to the wall. Snape threw Ginny in to the cell and locked it.

Hermione kneeled down in the snow shivering from head to toe. She was not allowed to wear boots, scarf, coat , or hat. She dug around in the snow looking for mice, for a half hour. "Get up Mudblood!" She stood up obediently. He grabbed the chain connecting her wrists together. He led her in to the manor, and up to the third floor where the Dark Lord's bed chamber was. He took her down the long hall. When they reached the end of the hallway there stood a very elegant wooden door with a brass handle shaped like a serpent. Draco knocked "Come in young Malfoy" Draco opened the door and pushed Hermione in a head of him. She looked around the room. The Walls were made of a dark rich wood. The floor was a lighter color of wood. Everything in the room was of a rich green. Voldemort sat in a chair by the fire. Nagine lay on the back of the chair watching the girl. Hermione walked over and kneeled down in front of him like she had done over the fast few weeks. She took the mice out of her pouch that she was to put the mice in to when she caught them. Nagine slithered down and circled Hermione. Nagine hissed angrily and bit Hermione on the arm. "Take her away" Draco rushed over and grabbed the chain and dragged her out.

Ginny sat thinking about Harry and Ron when the dungeon door opened. She gasped when she saw Draco. She watched as he chained the girl she saw when she was dragged up the walk to the manor, to the wall. "I will be back down after the Dark Lord's dinner to you for the rest of your chores." She nodded and curled up against the wall shivering.

-----------------------------------------

Harry and Ron sat in the living room warming themselves by the fire. Mrs. Weasley was in the kitchen working on cooking dinner. Ron could hear his mother sobbing over the disappearance of Ginny and Hermione. "Harry, what are we going to do? We have no idea where they are. This dinner will not be the same as the others we have had. When Hermione and Ginny were around." Harry nodded.

-------------------------------------

Ginny watched as Draco left the dungeon. She looked over at the girl then suddenly recognized who it was. "Hermione is that you?" Hermione nodded sadly. Ginny could not believe Hermione's appearance. Her face was sunken in. Her eyes had very dark rings around them. Her hair no longer had that beautiful shine. It looked like it had not been brushed for a very long time. Ginny then noticed the bandages on the lower half of Hermione's left leg. Hermione leaned back against the wall and gingerly held her right arm which was her wand arm. Ginny can you toss me that small wad of bandages?" Ginny found the wad and tossed them to Hermione. "Hermione, how did you hurt your arm?" Hermione winced as she wrapped the rest of the bandages around her arm and tied it off. "The Dark Lord's snake Nagine bit me when I was trying to feed her." Hermione laid her head against the wall and then suddenly gave a terrible cough. "Hermione, how long have you been sick like this?" Hermione opened her mouth to answer Ginny. "Silence, Mudblood!" Hermione quickly closed her mouth. Hermione watched as he took his wand out. She turned her head away from him. Draco laughed and pointed his wand at Ginny. "CRUCIO!" Hermione looked over at Ginny screaming. After five minutes Ginny stopped screaming. Draco pointed his wand at Hermione. "Get up1" Hermione stood up sadly. Draco grabbed the chains and led Hermione out of the dungeon. He dragged her into the kitchen where three house elves were cleaning. They quickly stopped and left the kitchen. "Now get to work Mudblood!" He then left the room. Hermione picked up the broom and got to work. An hour later Hermione was sitting on the floor in front of the fireplace, even though a fire was not lit. Suddenly she heard the door open. She stood up immediately to see Bellatrix and Lucius Malfoy standing there. "Get over here Mudblood." Hermione walked over to where they stood. "The Dark Lord wants you at Draco's initiation." Bella took out a black hood robe and put it on Hermione. She then put the hood up. Hermione suddenly felt something clamp on to her mouth. She tried to open her mouth but couldn't. Lucius and Bellatrix each grabbed one of Hermione's arms and dragged her out of the kitchen. They dragged her up a flight of stairs and down a long hallway. They came to a very large and spacious room. Voldemort stood in the center of the room with Draco. Lucius and Bella entered the circle with the rest of the Death eaters, still holding on to Hermione. Lucius watched proudly as Voldemort took Draco's arm and touched it with his wand, causing the dark mark to appear. "Bellatrix remove her chains. Then through her in front of me." Bella did as she was ordered. Hermione laid there sprawled on the floor. She looked up and saw Ginny being held by two death eaters. "Young Malfoy, torture her till she is too weak to defend her self." Draco pointed his wand at Hermione and shouted "CRUCIO!" Draco held his wand on her for a while, then lifted it. Hermione laid there limp. Voldemort looked down at the girl, then looked over at Ginny and smirked. "Bellatrix, go tell two of the dementors to come and take this filth back to the dungeon." Bellatrix quickly left then returned a few minutes later with the dementors. They glided over and picked Hermione up by the arms. She hung there motionless as they took her out of the room and down to the dungeon. They took her over to where her chains lay on the floor, and laid her on the floor and left the dungeon.

* * *

**I hope you are really enjoy the fanfic. Please review!**


	4. Wanted

**Chapter 4: Wanted**

Hermione laid there on her stomach with her arms at her side. Slowly she opened her eyes and pushed herself up to sit against the wall. She looked over where Ginny was sitting in the cell. Hermione looked down and saw a saucer plate with a very thin slice of day old bread. Next to it a small glass of water. She slid the plate over to her. Causing it to scratch against the floor. Ginny quickly opened her eyes. She looked over at Hermione who had just eaten the bread. "Hermione, you're awake!" She watch as Hermione picked up the glass of water and drank what little water was in the glass. then set it back down. Hermione looked up at Ginny. Then started playing with the plate. Suddenly, she heard someone coming and immediately stood up. Bellatrix walked in and smirked at Hermione. "My nephew finally has you trained, NOW GET!" Hermione quickly left the dungeon, with Bellatrix right behind her. Bellatrix watched as Hermione slowly went to the kitchen, then went back to her master. Hermione started cleaning. Then stopped and went to the kitchen door and looked around. Nobody was in sight. Keeping her hood up, she ran as fast as she could to the front door. She slowly opened the door and slipped out. Closing it so nobody could hear her, she quickly ran down the walk to the road.

Hermione stood there, unsure which way to go. She turned right and ran as fast as she could. She ran 30 miles until she came to the outskirts of a village. Hermione noticed a sign near the entrance to the village "Spinner's End". After reading it she entered the village, walking down a street, and noticed nearly all of them were abandoned except one. She peeked in to the window and gasped when she saw Snape sitting on a couch by the fire. Quickly ducked out of view, Hermione snuck around to the back of the house. The sky was already getting dark, so she curled up against the side of the house and fell a sleep.

--

Harry was sitting next to the fireplace petting Crookshanks. "Come on Crookshanks lets get some sleep." He stood up and went up to the dormitory, with Crookshanks right behind him. Harry changed into his PJs and got into bed. He immediately fell a sleep, and began to dream.

_He stood right near the entrance to a small village. He walked over to a sign that was nailed to a post suck into the ground. The sign read " Spinner's End". He saw a light on in a house not too far away. As he got closer, he saw someone peering into one of the windows. He watched as they ducked and ran around to the back of the house. The scene then dissolved and he was standing in a nicely lit room. He looked around. the room seemed to be a bed room. Suddenly he heard someone knocking on the door. " Come in." His voice came out cold. Bellatrix entered looking scared. " Master , the mudblood has escaped!" Voldemort pointed his wand at Bellatrix "Crucio!" Bellatrix screamed. He lifted his wand. "Put the blood-traitor in to the kitchen, and put Nagini to guard the door."_

Harry opened his eyes and sat up. Ron was working on getting dressed. "Ron, Hermione escaped!" Harry quickly got dressed. They walked down to the Great Hall and sat down to begin to eat breakfast. "Harry, look at this! Isn't that Hermione in the picture?" Fred handed the Daily Prophet to Harry, and he and Ron looked down at the picture. The picture showed Hermione sitting in what looked like a dungeon. She just sat there looking lonely and weak. Harry looked above the picture at the title "Mudblood Missing" and began to read the article. "If the community doesn't help the death eaters find her there will be severe consequences." Harry and Ron looked at each other " We have to find her before they do." Ron looked over at the Slytherins. then back at Harry " We will do it after classes." Harry tore the picture out of the daily prophet, and carefully put it in his pocket. "Come on Ron lets get to class."

--

Hermione opened her eyes and looked around . The morning sun seemed really bright to her. She saw a lake in front of her. She stood up slowly and removed her hood. She knew she had better not stay behind Snape's house another night. suddenly she noticed a sign on a street lamp a few feet away. She staggered over to read it " Mudblood Missing" below that was a picture of her. She gasped and looked around. Seeing nobody she continued to read it. " Help the death eaters find her or there will be severe consequences." She felt far to weak to run to another town. She would have to find an abandoned home. She walked the streets and found a home that was unlocked and abandoned. She walked in and closed the door. She sat down next to the window, and watched the streets for anyone trying to find her.

--

Harry and Ron had just finished their last class of the morning , and were heading to the Great Hall for lunch. when Draco stopped them in the entrance hall. " Looks like the Mudblood got herself in trouble with the Ministry," Draco smirked and looked at Crabbe and Goyle. Harry glared at him " Get out of the way Malfoy". Draco shoved Harry aside and went into the Great Hall. Harry and Ron went in to the Great Hall, and walked over to the Gryffindor table. They sat down. Harry looked around the hall , an then at Ron. "Come on Ron we are leaving now." They left the Great Hall and ran up to Gryffindor Tower, grabbing everything they would need. When they got back down to the Entrance Hall, Professor McGonagall was there. "Its alright, just be careful." At that Harry and Ron went in search of Hermione and Ginny. Professor McGonagall watched as the boys left.

--

Hermione was sitting next to the window when she heard a noise behind her. She turned around to find Dobby standing there. She moved away from the window. "Dobby how did you find me?!" Dobby noticing the scared and quietness of her voice. Decided to keep voice quiet. "I just knew Miss." Hermione bit her lip, and thought for a moment. " Dobby..." Hermione opened her eyes. The sky was growing dark. She saw the lights on in Snape's house. She just now noticed how close his house was to where she was hiding. She soon drifted off to sleep . An hour later she awoke to find herself in a warm room. Suddenly she realized her hands were tied behind her back. Snape walked in to the room with a cup of tea. He looked over and saw Hermione still laying on the floor, but awake. "Good, you're awake." He sat his tea down and walked over to her. He grabbed her hair and pulled her up. in to a sitting position. " Now to send an owl to the Dark Lord to tell him I have you." Hermione watched as Snape wrote the message and sent the owl to the Dark Lord. A few minutes later she heard a knock at the door. Snape got up and answered the door. "Macnair, Malfoy she is right over there." Hermione looked up at them, then back down. Macnair pointed his wand at her "CRUCIO!" Hermione screamed . " That is a little taste of what you will receive from your master. When we get back." They grabbed her tightly by the arms and stood her up. Lucius grabbed her hood and pulled it up. " Get moving Mudblood!" He said as they pushed her out the door. Snape watched as they disapparated back to the manor. As soon as they were gone he went back to where he had found Hermione. He went inside , and went over to the window he had found her sleeping next to. He waved his wand at the floor and a fake Hermione appeared . He closed her eyes and laid her on her stomach. He positioned her to make her look like she had been attacked. Snape muttered a spell that would make the fake become a portkey when touched. He quickly wrote a note to Ronald Weasley, and set it down next to her. He looked out the door to make sure no one was around. Seeing that no one was in site. He quickly left the house purposely leaving the front door wide open.

--

The Death eaters apparated in to the entrance hall of the manor holding Hermione. Lucius removed her hood . They dragged her into the study which was off the right of the entrance hall. As soon as they untied her hands , they left. Bellatrix, who had been standing next to the door, walked up behind Hermione, and grabbed her hair from the top of her head. " You have been a very bad girl haven't you?" Tears rolled down Hermione's cheeks. Bellatrix pulled her head back a little "ANSWER ME!". Hermione sobbed a little "Yes M'am". Bellatrix laughed and threw her to the floor . Hermione looked up to see Voldemort standing only a few feet away from her with his wand pointed at her. "You have disobeyed me. CRUCIO!" He held his wand on her for a few minutes. When he lifted his wand her breathing was very shallow. Bella looked down at the girl and smiled sinisterly. Two dementors entered the room and went straight over to Hermione . They picked her up and carried her out of the room.


	5. Nagini

**Hey Everyone I want to apologize for making you guys wait so long for an update. I have been so busy! The new chapter was playing out in my head for along time. I just had to find the time to type it all up. I had couple of friends help me come up with ideas. I'm already working on the 6th chapter. I promise you, you won't have to wait as long. lol! I hope you enjoy Please Review. **

**Chapter 5- Nagini**

Ginny stood up quickly when she heard the knob on the kitchen door turn. She froze when the door opened revealing two dementors holding something. As the dementors glided closer, she gasped realizing they were holding Hermione's limp body. Ginny watched as they dropped her to the floor, and left the room. Ginny quickly ran over to her and knelt down next to her. She put Hermione's head into her lap and it felt like her stomach dropped when she touched Hermione's face. Hermione's skin was almost as cold as ice. Hermione opened her eyes slightly just enough to make out Ginny's face. "Ginny, don't leave me" Ginny watched as Hermione closed her eyes again.

Harry and Ron entered the little town of Hangleton. "Ron, I don't think she's here. Let's check the next town." As they left the town, Ron noticed a huge manor not too far away. When they got closer, Ron thought he saw someone watching them.

Bellatrix smiled sinisterly as she watched Potter and the Blood-traitor pass by the manor, "He is on his way My Lord."

They continued walking for a while till they came to the small village of Spinner's End. Harry thought about the dream he had. "Come on Ron let's go this way." He led Ron down the street towards Snape's home. Ron looked up and down the street all the houses looked as though nobody had lived in them. As they got closer to Snape's house they saw a house on the corner that looked as though someone had been in there not too long ago. Ron suddenly noticed a trail of muddy footprints going into the house. "Who would go around barefoot this time of year?" Harry shrugged as they entered the house. They looked around the room, till they found Hermione lying on the floor. They ran over to her, and kneeled down next to her. "Harry, she looks dead! She isn't breathing!" Harry reached his hand out to roll her over onto her back. Just as soon as his fingers touched Hermione, he disappeared along with her. Ron fell back on the floor startled "a port key!" He looked down at the floor and saw a note addressed to him. He began to read it.

_Mr. Ronald Weasley, to find your sister you must travel thirty miles from_

_The entrance of this village, towards Little Hangleton. You will find a large house_

_Your sister is kept inside._

After Ron finished reading the note, he remembered seeing that house. He pocketed the note and quickly left to find Ginny.

Harry suddenly landed hard on his knees in a large strange room. He looked around, noticing the walls were a dark shade of green. Suddenly Harry heard a noise behind him. Still sitting on his knees, he turned to see Bellatrix standing in the doorway. "Why if it isn't itty bitty baby Potter. Come to save your friends?" Harry quickly stood up, and turned to face her. Suddenly he felt a searing pain rip though his scar. Harry dropped to the floor, and quickly put a hand on the floor to support him. The other hand he used to clutch at his scar. Voldemort walked into the room and over to where Harry was. He pointed his wand at Harry. "Crucio" Voldemort watched as Harry fell to the floor screaming. He lifted his wand and smiled sinisterly at Harry. "Your mud-blood friend is dying Harry. She was very loyal to me these past few months. She hurt my feelings when she ran away. I had to punish her." Harry glared up at him. Bellatrix walked over and grabbed Harry roughly by the arm, and stood him up. Bella smirked as she led Harry down to the kitchen followed by her master. They stopped in the doorway. Harry stood starring in horror at Hermione's almost lifeless figure lying on the floor. "NO!" He ran over to her and dropped to his knees next to her. He looked up at Ginny, who was sitting leaning against the wall next to Hermione. "Gin..." but before he could finish Bellatrix grabbed her by the arm and pulled her up. She pointed her wand at the girl. "Silencio". Harry looked around to see Bellatrix holding Ginny. Hermione opened her eyes only slightly, and saw a blurry figure next to her. "Ron" She closed her eyes, and fell unconscious. Harry turned back around at the sound, and noticed Hermione's head had turned sideways. All of a sudden the pain in his scar became so intense that he blacked out. Voldemort smiled sinisterly as Harry fell across Hermione. Bellatrix lifted the spell of Ginny and threw her to the floor.

By the time Ron reached the gate to the manor. The sun was already very low in the sky. He looked up at the building, thinking that it looked very intimidating. He pushed the gate open a little bit and slipped in. Ron ran swiftly but cautiously up to the door peering in to the window next to it. He saw Nagini curled up in front of a door.

Voldemort looked down at Harry with sick satisfaction then looked up at Bellatrix. "Tie Potter up securely and take him to the dungeon. I will take care of him later." Bellatrix pointed her wand at Harry and a rope streamed out of her wand and coiled its self tightly around his chest. Voldemort watched as Bellatrix and Lucius dragged Harry out of the room leaving the door open. He looked down to see the blood-traitor glaring up at him. "CRUCIO!" He watched as she screamed and jerked around on the floor. "I should finish your mud-blood friend off now but why deny Potter the chance to see his friends die." He sneered looking at Hermione. He pointed his wand at Hermione's face. There was a crack and blood began to seep from her nose, and her face began to swell. He looked at Ginny and began to step towards her. "Tell me the where abouts of the Order of the Phoenix." Ginny glared defiantly, "NEVER!" Voldemort sneered "Crucio!" He watched as she jerked about. "Nagini will have a taste of your friend next time, if you don't give me the answer I want." He turned and left leaving Ginny terrified.

Ron watched as Voldemort came out of the room with the snake guarding it and into another room across the entrance hall. He looked around for something to kill the snake. Looking over by a rose bush he saw a hilt of a sword. He quickly went over to it. It was the Gryffindor sword. He slowly opened the door and crept towards the kitchen doorway. Ginny looked up to see Ron inches away from the snake. She got up and went over to the door way. The snake looked at her, and made to strike at her. Ron taking his chance quickly stabbed the sword into the snake. As soon as Ron knew the snake was dead. He took the sword out. Quickly Ron and Ginny went over to where Hermione was. "Ginny we have to get you and Hermione out now. We can talk more when we are far enough away from this place." Ginny nodded, and took the sword from Ron so he could pick Hermione up. Ron bent down and picked Hermione up wedding style. They rushed over to the kitchen door and checked to see if the coast was clear. Seeing that it was, they darted to the front door and slipped out.

Harry blearily opened his eyes and looked around. Slowly regaining his strength he pushed himself into a sitting position with some difficulty. Leaning up against the bars of the cell door he was able to see rain falling in sheets out the tiny dungeon window. "Baby Potter wants to play?" He quickly turned his head towards the dungeon door to see Bellatrix only feet from him with her wand pointed at him. "CRUCIO!" She watched as he jerked about. She flicked her wand and the ropes fell down around his waist. She sneered at him as she walked towards him with her wand pointed at his chest. "Imperio, get up and stand away from the door." Bellatrix smiled sinisterly as Harry stood up and moved away. She walked over to the cell door and touched her wand to the lock. There was a click and then swung open. Bellatrix pointed her wand at Harry's hands and his wrists were chained together with 6 inches of chain between the shackles. She began to circle him. After circling him once, stopped with her wand tip against the lower part of his back. "Tell me where Dumbledore is." she hissed in his ear. "I don't know." She quickly reached up and scraped the side of his face with her nails, leaving deep cuts. "CRUCIO! You Lie!" She watched as he fell to the floor screaming, and jerking about. "NO!" Bella looked towards the dungeon door with a nervous look. "Bellatrix get up here!" Bella threw Harry in to the cell and locked the cell door. She turned quickly and left the dungeon.

Voldemort looked up from the snake to see Bellatrix coming toward him looking scared. He turned toward her "Crucio!" Bella fell to the floor and jerked in pain. He lifted his wand. "Nagini is dead, the mud-blood and blood-traitor are gone." Bella stood up and looked over at the snake. "I will make the boy pay, My Lord." Voldemort followed her gaze then looked back at her. "No Bellatrix, I will take care of the boy."


End file.
